Water Theory
by metal.lamp-silvertongue
Summary: AU: Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson, knew about his godly heritage. And to be honest, he didn't expect that he, the great-great-grandson of Poseidon, would have any powers left. But he does, and it's not just from his mother's side. A story where Sally Jackson is the favored descendant of Poseidon. Take place a year before The Lightning Thief and during the Avengers movie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Marvel (damn, the debts I could pay off) nor the Percy Jackson series. That would mean I'd be Rick Riordan.

Also, watch out for the OOC Percy and Sally.

EDIT: Sorry, sorry, Percy (in this story, mind you) is Poseidon's great-great grandson. So yeah...~

* * *

My name is Percy Jackson and I'm the grandson of Poseidon, Greek God of the Sea.

Alright, alright, to be honest, he's actually my great-_great_-grandfather. And for supposedly being a god who isn't allowed to come into contact with his kids (and in my mom's case, us) he's been pretty good.

He obviously can't come into direct contact with us, but I have a faint memory of a man with eyes like my mother's staring at me and smiling. Despite the fact that I'm a fourth-generation demi-god (Or Godish-American, as I like to call myself) I still have some of the original powers my grandfather had.

Robert Jackson. Richard and James Jackson. Sally Jackson. And me, Percy Jackson. A lineage that still gets chased after monsters and other gods. Thankfully, I haven't attracted that much attention, though Grandpa Poseidon had heavily hinted (through a nymph messenger, of course) that I should go to Camp Half-Blood.

But I thought about it, and yeah, it makes sense, but won't other kids look at me weird? All of them would be children of the gods, not descendants.

"Well, I went Percy, I mean, it'd be good— you can meet kids who are similar to you. I can't protect you all of the time." Yup, mom went to Camp Half-Blood. Sure, she only went during the summer, but still. And I was kind of hoping that by now, the monsters wouldn't hurt me.

I guess I had some sort of sad face in 'cause Mom took one good look at me and her eyes soften.

"Percy, you know why—"

"Yeah, but I'm not that closely related to Grandpa, aren't you more likely to get hunted than me?" Mom did nod at my statement, but I could see a 'but…'

"You're also _my_ child, and I'm pretty sure it'd be easier to take you out than me. Also, something…something… " That's where I got a crazy thought. Why she had been telling me, since I could remember, all about camp and why I should go.

"Is…is this about who my dad is? That's why you want me to go to camp?" She actually looked surprised.

"I would hope not, that wouldn't make sense."

"My dad…he's not a god?" Mom's face had twitched a bit, but she nodded at that.

"Percy, darling, if we see your father again, I'll point him out to you." That was such a weird statement, because it implied that my dad might _not_ know who I am…or that he's not exactly here, in a non-dead way.

All my life I tried to figure out if my dad was a god. I even considered minor gods. I even considered Lord Triton, to which my mom got the funniest expression of disgust. But the true was, I looked too much like gramps. Even my mom, whose hair had lightened to brown (after spending some time honing her powers down in Florida), looked like him when she was younger. But the difference was that my eyes were much greener, though I could see some blue in them.

Maybe my dad was a half-blood. Could explain why I had a better grasp over water and whatever lived in it. Mom could still talk to horses and pegasai , but I could only communicated with the winged-ones.

But anyways, I listened to mom, and went to camp when I finished fifth grade. Pretty interesting and intense and like I thought, people seemed surprised that I had _any_ sort of powers. Not Chiron though, and certainly not Mr. D, not that he cared.

So my first year of camp was over, and I knew something bad was going to happen because Mom's face was so grim and drained. It obviously had something to do with the family, because she showed me the ominous message gramps sent. It had said: "TAKE CARE, DO NOT TRUST ANYONE."

But that was all pushed out of my head as we got out of Mom's car and headed for the door, we heard a giant explosion. Suddenly there were aliens (I think, not 100% sure) and Mom pulled out Riptide, something passed down to her from her dad. One day it was gonna be mine, but for now I used a regular celestial bronze. It was a great thing these alien-things got damaged by our weapons. We saved people and Mom made me escort them to underground.

Mom was great…amazing, _wonderful_. She had no problem dodging their attacks and with my water powers, we were able to take out a bunch of aliens in one go. Still, we didn't know what to do. The police were in disarray and I thought I saw Iron Man up there.

There was a shadow that passed over us, and when I yelled out "Mom, flying alien!" and she looked up, I heard a terrifying voice. It wasn't loud, but it seemed so commanding.

"_Sally Jackson_!"

"What's up with Bull-dude, did King Midas poke him or something…? Mom?" She was staring at the dude who took off his helmet and glared at her. I felt myself twitching, wanting to throw something at him. That's my Mom.

You don't _glare _at my mom.

"Percy…dear…that's him." I looked at her, confused. She gave me a weak smile.

"That's your dad. Loki, Prince of Asgard."

* * *

**RATHER IMPORTANT (not really) AN DOWN HERE Y'ALL**

Okay, so first is a shout-out to the reviewer Silverstreak who planted this plot garden in my head. Seriously guys, I'll never update ATG and Things we forget if you do this to me :

But anywho, it was a great idea and I had fun writing this. Will this be longer? I dunno, it's kinda like my Percy Jackson parody, it probably be short and may drabble style.

I feel like this could be a challenge, Sally Jackson being a half-blood, or a descendant of Poseidon. How cool would that be? Who wants to do that?

But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it and well, you're more than welcome to comment, suggest, review, etc, etc, etc and hopefully, I will have the next chapter of At a Glance out soon…ish…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN****: I'm so glad you guys loved it! I don't know how long I'll have this for, but all I know is that I'm aiming the chapters to be between 500-1000 words. Hopefully, when I finish some…other stories…I can give all of my PJO/Avengers fics the love they deserve. For now, enjoy Water Theory!**

**Before I continue…I'll answer some reviews. **

**: I'm glad that you fangirled :D The Thor idea…hmm…that doesn't sound too bad actually…of course, in order to keep with the slight theme, Sally would still be of godly descent. I think Percy would be overwhelmed to have Thor as a dad, though. Can you imagine that? **

**: You're speaking my language**

**krikanalo****: ****Well, in this universe, the two pantheon's know of each other's existence, but like in the Kane Chronicles, they don't interact. Apart from Sally being a bit wary of the rest of the Greek gods, and that in Norse myth, Loki pretty much liked being with humans, they were paired for the fic's sake :D No, hopefully, this chapter clears up some things, but I'll definitely be explaining this a bit further.**

**Guest (And everyone, I guess):**** Yeah…don't worry, I'm actually working on it! I just saw PJO: SoM today and that was a huge motivation! I can't say when I'll have At a Glance out, but I'm making sure it's extra-long to make up for my huge delay.**

**devilchild1000**** : I think I changed it in the prev chapter; Sally is now his great-granddaughter. It was like that originally, but I screwed up the family tree, but now it's fixed.**

**Thanks to the others who reviewed, sorry I didn't mention you all, but never fear— your reviews feed me!**

**Disclaimer****: I forgot to do it for the first chapter, so I'll say it now. I don't own Percy Jackson or the Avengers. They belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel. I only own my brain and my creativity.**

* * *

Now, I like living a calm life. It makes sense, seeing as since I was a baby, monsters would come and try to kill me or my mom. But of course, they stood no chance against Sally Jackson, who was freaking amazing with Riptide.

But I felt a bit nervous when after the revelation, my mother said to me "water," and I made a tidal wave and she used it to propel herself towards the crazy god who was my dad. She swung and her slash was blocked by a dagger. Another was headed towards her torso and she instinctively turned and dived into the dispelling wave to avoid a barrage of knives.

By the way, this all happened very fast and I didn't get out of my stupor until my mom landed next to me and nudged me. My hands tighten around my sword and I resumed giving my newly-discovered dad the stink-eye.

He eyed us coolly—I think. I mean, you probably have to either feel ridiculous or bad-ass wearing a helmet with those horns. He was twirling a dagger and out of fear, I created a small twister of water and aimed it at his head.

He dodged, obviously and let his hover car thing get destroyed while he landed neatly on the ground, a good distance away from us. He walked slowly, seeming bored, but my eyes met his bright blue. I frowned. My mom always mentioned how green his eyes had been, but I just shook my head, trying to also ignore the looks he shot between me and the damaged vehicle. He seemed rather pleased.

"Sally Jackson. Trying to kill your previous lover?" Why did he sound British? Like, are Norse gods British? I thought, you know, they were from Sweden or Denmark.

"It's not every day a demi-god has a lover that is trying to destroy the city she lives in." Mom said, swinging Riptide back and forth slowly, never taking her eyes off of him. I started tensing up as he approached and he noticed.

"Did you not tell _our_ son who I was?" His voice lowered to a whisper but it was still very dangerous and angry. Mom simply shrugged, but I could tell she was being careful. If this dude was like any other of the gods I _knew_ and met, any little thing could set him off and bam, no more Jacksons. Of course, Gramps would be ticked off but there would be no way of bringing us back.

"I just did. It would have been kind of strange telling my son 'Hey, your dad is a god but not that kind of god…'" Mom blinked at Loki's snarl.

"He is MY son as well, Sally Jackson. Did you even think of informing _me_? _Telling_ me?"

"Oh, of course, it's my fault! You didn't exactly give me a way of communicating with you! I know, you had things to do but hey, dropping by would have been nice. Then I could have been like 'This is Percy Jackson, your son!'"

"You gave him a _Greek_ name?! And who is this Jack?! He is no son of Jack, he is son of Loki!"

Okay, this felt so cliché. I kind of wanted to throw my sword at them and yell, but that wouldn't have accomplished anything. So I turned away and let them figure out godly custody. An alien appeared in front of me, but I just causally soaked it with some water and froze. That stopped me cold (heh).

"Huh, that's new." Not knowing what else to do, I smashed the alien icicle with the end of my sword and walked away from the alien bits. Despite all of the chaos and fighting, I was able to slice through my enemies without fearing for my life. Strangely, the aliens were steering clear of my parents, who were getting physical. Thankfully, it was just a few sword thrusts and water attacks, nothing that could injure anyone. They were in their own little world, and I was just glad to be doing something. See, mom gets over-protective. When I was in school she'd somehow know that there was a Cyclops trying to eat me or some other monster. Thought she was going to actually follow me to Camp Half-Blood, but thankfully it never got to that point.

"Okay, unless my eyes are fooling me Cap, and I know they're not, that's a kid who has water coming out of his hands."

"No, I'm manipulating it."I answered absently as I stabbed one alien and drowned another. "Kinda like, a waterben…der." Oh gods, oh gods, I love my destiny. I think I just shocked Captain America and Iron Man.

Oh wait.

No…crap, I screwed up. They're _mortals_. Normal people…kinda. They're not supposed to know of my kind!

"Waterbender, huh. Let's just keep this out of Fury's ear, he's a bit too young to get SHIELD on his case." Iron Man murmured to Captain America, who was still staring at me. Thankfully, Iron Man's eyes wandered over to mom. Oh no, he is not checking out my mom.

"Oh hello…oh crap, she's fighting Loki, Cap, we need—"

"No, wait!" I knew for a fact mom was in no immediate danger. Either she was that good or Loki was just messing with her, but while he did look angry he didn't look that type of angry.

"Look, my mom doesn't need help, see that sword? Yeah, she's even stronger than me." I turned around to see mom smack away a dagger and making a clawing motion and swiping upwards. A thick wave of water smashed at Loki, who looked just rather annoyed.

"Hey mom!" I called out, jogging slightly forward, ignoring Captain America's cry of "Wait!" and a blast that killed an alien.

"Mom, these guys think you need help! That's not true, right?" I guess I got both of their attentions. Mom looked just out of breathe but when Loki's eyes landed on the two superheroes, his eyes grew wide.

I'm not sure what happened next, but I heard three shouts. Something warm was holding me close and wrapped around my back and then, well, I wasn't on a battlefield anymore.

* * *

**AN: Well, well, well, what do you think happened? Plot thickens, maybe…**

**So hope you guys enjoyed this, and let's see if I can get the next one out much faster!**


End file.
